I would I were thy bird
by pubkyoko
Summary: This has been posted to Pixiv on Noct's birstday in Japanese. Translation is a big challendge for me so please go easy on me. A short episode of Noct's birthday, kind of "if" story. (Prompto is along with Noct after chapter 15, Promptis) Enjoy!


"I would like to thank everyone always supporting me until today. I am going forward with my father, ..."

TV displayed myself repeatedly, and my voice sounded really strange. So tired I was a press conference, public speech and also I met many domestic and foreign authorities at my birthday party. Some of them offered alcohol to me since I became 20 years old. Hhh, all of these stiff activities made me exhausted.  
I was back to my room, and thrown my jacket away imagining Ignis may get angry. Sit down on the couch, then loosened a tie.I took my phone out from my trousers pocket, and one message came with vibration once I turned it on.

[Happy Birthday, Noct!]

With cutie Chocobo sticker.

I broke into a smile. He was presently an only person I can contact to cheerfully. Even if we had chatted with others when we were high school students.  
I called him and he responded in a moment, then asked if I was back.

[Yeah I am back]

[Ah, I can see your room lighted.]

[What? Where are you?]

I was surprised, and looked around grabbing my phone.  
There was a coffee cup remaining, which I used in this morning. Only I could hear is the TV news played very low volume. It had been nothing changed from the morning, and I knew he was not in this room.

[It's a joke. I cannot recognize which room is yours from the ground.]

[From the ground? Are you at downstairs? I said I gonna be late and we won't meet today]

[I had training with Cor today, so I just wanted to wait a bit...]

Unintentionally went out to the balcony. Humid atmosphere made me so uncomfortable. I tried to find him but I could not recognize people on the ground, who are like small peas.

[I gonna going down, moment]

[No, no, it is OK, I just wanted to talk to you. You should be tired.

Anyways, this situation. This is like... "Romeo and Juliet" hahn?]

I was at a loss of words since his voice sounded so fascinated.

[We two... Kind of a couple, should not be together...  
Like this, said, I passionately wished myself a glove upon your hand, that I might touch your cheek...]

I tried to correct his words "we two should not be together", but he interrupted me and said.

[I know two should not be together, a prince and an ordinary citizen...

By the way, I have sent a birthday present. Game title you wanted.  
Voucher code has been sent via message so now you can download it.]

[How come you are so sentimental? Let's play game together]

[Hey, I have to get up early tomorrow too, cause the training will be.  
To prepare someone's journey, I have to work hard and hard buddy.]

[Okay then you can stay tonight. You will come here tomorrow anyhow.]

Responded him rapidly and strongly, then asked not to disconnect the call. I went out from my room with loosened tie and sneakers. I understood this was not appropriate style to go out for me, as a prince, but I could not wait.

* * *

[We didn't play games after all]

[Stop nagging baby. I can do what I want to do, because today is my birthday.]

[You do. EEEvery single day...]

He had his back to me, and tucked himself up in bed. Shiny blonde became messy and scattered on the black bedclothes. I was not sure what he was thinking because his face could not be seen. Only I could see was his white shoulders, a gently breather.

[Noct, when we leave here...]

His words came up, and disappeared. TV show was no longer heard here in a bedroom, quiet, so quiet.

[...  
Never mind. I don't mind.]

His voice made me feeling uneasy, it was disquieting. I said I do mind, with definite sign of anger. Because today he was having sharp tongue.

[... I, I had wanted to surround you Noct, without my name, birthplace or identities, all my roots.  
I had to give them up, had to discard them.]

[Mm, even if you came and surround me, they two will die in that story. Isn't "Romeo and Juliet" a tragedy, is it?]

I didn't get what he was saying. Prompto looked back to me then asked calmly.

[Do you think our story is not a tragedy, Noctis?]

* * *

This dream was so realistic, the dream, of us, just before start the journey.

[Good morning, honey]

Prompto looked back to me, he always had his back to me when he was asleep. Little bit damaged blonde was pressed under his head.  
My face looked like still asleep in his cyan eyes, my eyelids felt heavy. The summer sun was shining down on our bed, so bright, so gentle.

[I remember our days,]

[Of when?]

[Just before the journey, on my birthday you said about something like "Romeo and Juliet" ...]

He opened his eyes so wide, then pulled the towelket up to hide his face. Said, please don't say that, it is kind of a shameful memory.

[I was just, a little sentimental because of your journey, or wedding, or... Mmm forget about it!]

No way, I still remember. I had had something in my mind, until now.

[I can remember, you were crying, At that moment, I did not understand why you were crying but...]

Only eyes were out of the towelket and looked at me dubiously. His cheeks were still pink. I passed my thumb over his frowned brow.

[Remember... I said we break down the borders, come together as one nation.

Do you think, could I achieve this goal, Prompto?]

He did not move at all, and Large tears rolled down. One, two three of drops were absorbed to the towelket. Many tears dropped, and he sniffled.  
Yes I do, your majesty, he said and escaped from the bed. His ring finger was shining going to the kitchen to get some coffee.

[I chose your tie Noct, super sexy one for this special day.

Happy birthday, my honey]

Turned TV on via remote. After weather news, the caster read the today's topics.

The king Noctis will greet and have press conference, from 12pm today, on his 31st birthday along with his betrothed Mr. Argentum.  
National broadcasting will stream this press conference and...


End file.
